


Playing with Fire

by real__kazekage



Series: Forbidden Love [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real__kazekage/pseuds/real__kazekage
Summary: Azura Amell practices with primary magic but gets burned in the process.
Relationships: Female Amell/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Forbidden Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489298
Kudos: 6





	Playing with Fire

The Ferelden circle, the circle of magi, a tower that held Ferelden’s magi. A place some called home, and a place some called a prison. However, for Azula Amell, this is all she has known so therefore it is her home. Today, the enchanters will teach their students about primary magic: basic magic. This type of magic is useful for any mage, student or enchanter. It includes the basics: fire, ice, lightening, and orbs.

The training room was one of the largest in the tower, and nearly everyday it was housed by students wanting to learn magic needed for their harrowing. Templars surrounded the mages, but never spoke more than five words to them. Azura walked into the room with a few other girls from her dorm. She scanned the room, looking for Jowan, but he gaze fell on Cullen. He was speaking with another Templar. Her face flushed at the sight of him, due to their last time seeing one another. She still isn't sure what to make of their game of staring back and forth. He is a Templar after all! He must have felt her eyes on him, because he turned his attention to her, but before they could lock eyesight she turned away from him; pretending as if she wasn't staring at him.

Jowan walked in and waved over at Azura to stand with him. Azura stood beside Jowan with her head raised up and her back straight -- completely at attention. Jowan’s head was bent forward as if he was looking for someone or trying to be avoided; she couldn’t tell with him sometimes. There were other students talking among themselves about today’s lessons or some gossip that happened last night in their dorms. Anders walked over the the pair and Azura’s eyes narrowed at the sight of him; he glared at her in return. 

“I’m sure you’re going to kiss up to the instructor,” he spoke to her as his slender arms crossed over his chest. 

“I do _not_ kiss up,” she replied, keeping her crystal colored hues on his honey colored ones. 

He shuffled at her words and shook his head. “ _Really?_ From where I am standing, all you do is kiss up and nearly **_beg_** for others to respect your abilities.”

Jowan raised his head up toward them, “Why must you two fight all the time?”

Azura pushed back a single loose strand of her raven locks behind her ear, “because Anders always starts a fight with me with no evidence or basis for his anger toward me.” 

Anders only glared at her, but before he could start another argument a Templar walked into the center of the room. He clapped his hands causing the sound to echo throughout the training room. The mages stopped talking giving him their full attention, all expect Anders. Jowan nudged him to turn his attention to the Templar, but Anders crossed his arms in response and stared at the floor: his silent protest.

“It’s time for your lesson. You know what you must do,” The Templar instructed at them. The students stood in a line, facing the Templar in the middle of the room. Their staff were placed behind their backs. If a student held their staff without permission it could cause them to either lose possession of it or have more drastic measures taken against them. Anders stood on the other side of Jowan. The enchanter, Sweeney, walked past the Templar and nodded at the students. The Templar stood beside Cullen and Azura quickly turned her attention to the enchanter. She cannot even look at Cullen today, she just wants to pretend yesterday did not happen. Besides, it's not like anything happened anyway. She is making it a bigger deal then it needs to be.

"Today our lesson will involve fire," he spoke to them as his hand reached for his staff on his back. The tip of the staff touched the floor beneath him. A few sparks of ember arose from his staff, which made some students gasp in awe at the sight: as if they have never seen fire in their entire life. Azura kept her hands folded in front of her as Enchanter Sweeney showed them how to create a fire blast.

He kept talking about control when using fire; one wrong thought and it could easily turn on the controller or create a blast that could nearly kill the user. He also spoke about never relaying on anger to fuel the magic, because it can easily overtake the mage. The thought was concerning, but she is a master of controlling herself with her magic. When she uses ice magic, she rarely feels scared using it. Some enchanters say if a mage uses ice their entire body could be overcome with a stiff coldness that can never be shaken off, however she already feels a coldness in her everyday. However, she doesn't tell the enchanters of this feeling. From years of living in the tower, all mages have learned a simple fact: never say more than you must. Templars can take words and change them to fit their narrative. Of course, not all Templars are bad but some do cause the hair on her neck to stand. It is best to not speak about demons or feelings abnormal to others.

"Okay," Sweeney placed his staff back onto the ground. "Show me you can control a fire blast. One at a time, please!"

He walked in front of each student and they demonstrated their master of the simple fire blast. Each student could create one, big or small, it did not matter. Anders demonstrated a very large one that caused Sweeney to step to the side from the large flames. Azura glared at Anders who only smirked at her. Jowan demonstrated a small flame, but it was still a fire blast. Despite everyone creating one, she did not feel nervous or feel under pressure. She has always been the best of their entire class, and this spell won't change anything.

"Azura," Sweeney stood in front of her. She blinked at the sound of her name, causing her to return back to reality. "It's your turn."

"Of course," she spoke softly. She grabbed her staff and her fingers wrapped around the leather. She closed her eyes and pictured the flames of fire. She opened her eyes and moved her staff forward, but nothing happened. She only blinked and she suddenly felt eyes on her. Her heart started to race, and she moved her staff upward once again, but nothing appeared.

"I.." she paused and shook her head in disbelief. "I don't understand."

Sweeney placed his hand on his chin. "Hm, I thought this might happen. You are so adapt at using ice spells, sometimes it is difficult to switch the elements." Azura only blinked at his words but shook her head.

"NO!" she nearly shouted, the sound of her voice shocking her. She breathed in deeply, "I can do it."

Sweeney only nodded. "Think of a uplifting memory, that is how I conjure my flames. A thought or memory that brings out the passion in you."

Azura nodded and her grip tightened around her staff. She closed her eyes and desperately searched every inch of her mind for something that can give her that feeling. A thought of her meeting Jowan flashed through her mind, but she did not feel the passion he spoke of. The image of Cullen's flushed face crossed her mind, and for a second she felt that passion. Her eyes opened the see a single flame, but as quickly as it appeared it disappeared. She only stared in shock at her staff.

She could hear some people whispering to each other, but it was Anders who broke the silence. He laughed and pointed at her causing heat to rush to her pale face. "Azura cannot think of one passionate memory! What's wrong? Do you _even_ remember ever being happy or not so cold hearted?" His words caused a few people to snicked at her and she felt her heart race under her chest.

"Stop Anders," Jowan desperately tried to spare Azura the humiliation Anders was placing on her, but his voice was too soft to stop Anders' harsh words.

Sweeney stabbed his staff into the ground causing the students to be quiet. However, Azura could only hear her heart racing and it felt like her ear drums would burst at any moment. She has never been more ashamed of herself than this moment. Everyone, **EVERYONE** could create a flame, but not her! All because she cannot feel or even think of something that can spark a simple flame. Azura stared angrily at her staff and threw it on the ground causing the staff to roll away toward the Templars. She turned her back on Sweeney and walked toward the door with her head hanging low in defeat. The Templars watched her carefully as did the other students.

Anders pushed a few mages to the side and snicked as she walked away from them. "Oh, I didn't even know you could fail. The _great_ Azura, shamed of herself, it's _too much_."

Azura's arms wrapped around her chest as she walked faster toward the door. Her heart was pumping so fast, she thought she may drop dead any second. She wanted to say something, but her throat felt so dry.

"What's wrong Azura?" Anders just added to the fire of his speech. "Can't say anything back to me. That's _very_ unlike you."

Azura stopped in front of the door and she closed her eyes. She can't let Anders talk to her like this! She just cannot. Her face still felt flushed but her entire body felt cold, colder than she has ever felt before. Her pale hand was resting on the knob and she closed her eyes, mentally telling herself to calm down. _Just calm down_. However, despite her mental pep talk, she could feel the coldness inside only grow by the second.

"I said," she raised her hand up toward her ear, trying to push away the loose strands of her raven locks, desperately trying not to look so frazzled. She opened her eyes and glared directly at him, **"ENOUGH!** " she shouted and her hand quickly lowered to the ground in frustration but in the motion bright blue fire escaped her fingers. A scream escaped her due to the fire burning her entire hand, and she fell to her knees from the pain. The fire enclosed around her, causing many other students to scream at the sight and Templars to grab their swords in response.

Azura's breath was short and her chest started to heave up and down in response. Her burnt hand was causing great pain, but at the moment all she could feel were the eyes of everyone on her. Sweeney quickly ran toward the blue fire and a wave of water appeared from his staff, putting out all the flames around her and everyone else. Her crystal colored hues glanced around the room to see fellow students in fear or shock, some Templars were ready to strike her down for the motion but Sweeney desperately trying to explain the situation away, Anders' face of amusement, and Cullen's face of fear or shock (she couldn't tell). She stood up quickly but fell against the door behind her. Her non burnt hand started to desperately feel for the doorknob somewhere behind her. Her fingers touched the metal and she mumbled a 'sorry' and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

She ran down the hall, holding her brunt hand against her chest. She bumped into various people, but she did not stop to apologize, she just ran. Yet, where could she even run too? She can't go outside, she is stuck in her, and for once in her life, it felt like a prison. She ran and ran until she felt like she couldn't breathe. She leaned against the stone wall and breathed slowly but her mind was racing. What will happen to her!? Will they see her as unstable and make her tranquil!? Marker, the thought was enough to make her cry. Her white hues gazed down at her hand and saw blisters forming in the palm of her hand. She let of a sob from the pain and fell to the ground beneath her, holding her hand against her chest. She rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Azura...?" a soft voice spoke to her and she opened her eyes to see Cullen stand in front of her.

She pulled her brunt hand closed to her chest, trying to hide it from him. "I'm so sorry," she stammered out. "I didn't mean too. I-It just happened. I didn't even know I could do that. I just... _I_....I don't know. I'm so sorry...." her words faded as she feared the worst. He has come to make her tranquil, that has to be it. Why else would he be here.

He didn't say a word for a moment, but that moment felt like a decade to her. He then knelled down in front of her, causing her to draw her knees up to her chest.

"May I see your hand," his voice was so gentle to her. A voice that she wasn't expecting him to have. Every time they have spoke, which has been rare, he could barely make a sentence around her. She looked down at her brunt hard that she had been cradling against her chest. Her fingers slowly unfolded and the pain slowly rose up her arm causing her to whimper from the pain. She extended it out of him, trying to hold the tears back from the pain and humiliation. He gently took her head in his metal covered one, and he examined it.

"I have heard fire magic can hurt the user, but I have never seen it before," he mumbled to himself. Her white hues watched him as he studied her injured hand. She was surprised he even wanted to speak with her after her display. He released her hand, and he untied a silk ribbon from his arm and gently wrapped it around her hand. It stung, but she knew that she needed to cover the wounds or they would get infected. He tied the silk loosely around her hand and then stood up, standing in front of her.

Azura stared at her wrapped hand and her pounding heart finally returned back to normal. Cullen extended his hand down to her. She only stared at the hand. Why was he so eager to help her when the other Templars were ready to strike her down? She wanted to ask, but wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer. She took his hand with her non burnt hand and stood up beside him.

She held her brunt hand against her chest. "Thank you," she mumbled up to him.

His face flushed for a moment, and his hand starched the back of his neck. "I...um, you're welcome."

"There you two are!" Knight Commander Greagori shouted at them as he stormed over to them. At his side was Irving, and he had a worried expression upon his face. Greagori stared angrily at Cullen and then Azura. "I was told that you displayed magic **without** using your staff and ** _without_ **permission from the enchanter. Do you know what that means!?"

Azura's gaze fell to the floor and felt her entire body start to shake. "Knight commander....I...I didn't mean too. I....It just happened." she whispered up to him.

"Greagori," Irving spoke softly to the Templar. "Azura has been the picture perfect student for years. You cannot honestly think she would have done this on purpose, do you?'

Greagori was silent for a moment and then turned his attention to Cullen. "And what were you doing with her, Cullen?"

Cullen was silent for a moment, and Azura couldn't even look up at him from her own shame of the situation. Cullen cleared his thoart, "I came to make sure a demon hadn't appeared. I wanted to be sure that she wasn't being overtaken by a rage demon, as if you have told us to do if a mage acts out of place. I can confidently say that there is no demon at work, and this was all a mistake."

Azura blinked at his words and finally gazed up at him in shock. He was lying....but why would he do this!? He is putting himself at risk if he is caught in his own lie.

Greagori nodded at Cullen and then turned his attention back to her. "I will take Cullen's word for it, and Irving is right, you have never acted out before, I should remember that. However, I still must punish you for your action," Irving was about to interrupt but Azura only nodded at Greagori, causing Irving to step back with the same worried expression on his face. "You will never be taught fire spells nor will you ever use them, is that clear?"

Azura closed her eyes and sighed in relief. This is not a punishment, this is a reward. She never wants to feel that anger or lose of control ever again, if that means she cannot master fire spells then so be it. She opened her eyes and nodded, "I understand. Thank you, Knight Commander. I won't let you down again, I swear."

Greagori nodded at her. "Very well. Cullen, take her back to the female dorms. Come Irving, let's make sure the other students do not display as she did." Greagori began to walk down the hall, and Irving only nodded at Azura but the worried expression had vanished from his face. He then turned his back on the pair and followed Greagori at his side. The pair watched them walk away until their shadows disappeared.

Cullen and Azura stood in silence for a moment, but she looked up at him. "You lied for me." her voice was low, and he only nodded. She blinked at his response but her brows furrowed into her forehead. "But, why? You could have gotten in more trouble than me."

Cullen stared down at her, but his face flushed from their eye contact, like he always does. His honey colored hues stared past her down the hallway. "I didn't want you to be in trouble or worse...." his worded faded but they both knew he meant tranquil. She nodded in response, and folded her hands loosely in front of her.

"I owe you," a tiny smile appeared on her lips and his entire face flushed a deeper shade.

"No..." he started to speak, but his voice sounded hoarse. "You don't. I mean...you don't owe me anything. I did it because, I....I, I just didn't want you to be in trouble and I, well..."

Azura kept the smile on her face as his words failed him. Honestly, he was endearing to her. She raised her non brunt hand up, silently ceasing him to stop, and he did so. "Let's just walk back to the dorms."

"Yes," he breathed out. "That is a good idea."

The pair walked side by side, but this time, there was no awkward tension like before. This time, it felt right to be by each other.


End file.
